What About Love
by amethyst-jt
Summary: All Seth Rollins wants is a fun weekend in Vegas with his fellow WWE Superstars but all that changes when he wakes up on the last day, hungover and married to his best friend and secret crush – Roman Reigns.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, Las Vegas, the perfect place to unwind after all the preparations of SummerSlam. Not that it wasn't worth it, he had recaptured the Intercontinental Championship and his best friend Roman Reigns had liberated the Universal Championship from the man that had been holding it hostage for far too long. Tuesday afternoon had him, Roman, Dean, Dolph, Drew, Baron, Tyler and Finn all getting on a plane from New York to Vegas and getting rooms at The Bellagio hotel. It was a little more expensive than they usually traveled but they deserved a few days vacation at a great hotel after all of the hard work that went into SummerSlam.

They arrived in time to have dinner together at a nice restaurant near the hotel before going their separate ways, all of them tired after the flight or at least that was Seth's excuse. He really just wanted some time to himself to unwind, take a long hot bath to soothe his muscles, maybe watch some Netflix or play some games and sprawl on the luxurious king size bed in his suite and just be lazy.

He woke up in the morning refreshed and ready to start his vacation. He went down to the hotel gym before breakfast and wasn't surprised to see Roman already there and working with the weights and after a quick hello, he hit the treadmill for a good run. After the gym, he showered, changed and went down for breakfast joining Finn and Drew at their table. Eventually everyone else tricked down for breakfast and they spent the rest of the day doing touristy things and sightseeing.

That night they hit the clubs for some drinking and dancing. It didn't take long to find girls willing to dance so he, Dolph, Finn and Tyler danced the night away while the others were content to stay at their table and drink and flirt with the girls that came their way. They split up around 1:00 am and some went back to the hotel while others wanted to keep the party going. He sat in the back of the cab next to Roman with the window rolled down and let the breeze blow through his hair and cool his sweaty body as he watched the lights on The Strip go by.

He was tired and clear headed by the time they got back to the hotel since he didn't drink much at the club, sticking mostly to water while he danced. He said goodbye to the guys, went in his room and stripped out of his clothes before flopping on the bed and falling asleep.

The next night they went to a strip club and watched the sexy girls dance for them. They drew a bit of a crowd and he slipped off to the bar while Roman was getting a very enthusiastic lap dance and ordered himself a drink and then another. Dean followed him and they started playing a drinking game. He didn't know why but he kept drinking until his sudden bad mood was gone and he was feeling really, really good.

* * *

Seth groaned as he woke up. Even though his eyes were closed, the sun streaming through the windows hurt his eyes and his brain. He fumbled around on the bedside table to try and find the remote control to close the blinds but he couldn't find it with his eyes still closed. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't budge and he cursed Dean for letting him drink so much last night. He tried again and managed to finally open them as he reached again for the remote but he was distracted by the sunlight gleaming off of his finger and shining directly into his eyes. He blinked in confusion at his finger and wondered why it was shiny and as his eyes focused, he saw that there was a ring on his finger. It was a very pretty silver band with little grooves around the top and bottom and it was on his left ring finger and it almost looked like a wedding band...

His body went cold and his heart started racing as he tried to remember what happened last night but he couldn't remember leaving the strip club. He didn't remember coming back to his room and he sure as hell didn't remember getting married! Maybe he'd found the ring and put it on as a joke or something, he definitely didn't end up having a quickie wedding in Vegas with a stripper he met at the club. That kind of thing only happened in cheesy romance movies.

Suddenly an arm came around him from behind and he felt someone snuggle into him but when he looked at the arm, he expected to see a slim feminine arm not a large, muscular arm with a very distinctive, unmistakable Samoan tattoo. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he didn't get married last night, that he must have just gotten drunk and Roman had brought him back to his room. Why Roman didn't go back to his own room a few doors down didn't even enter his mind as he rolled over and prepared to laugh about what he had thought about with Roman when he glanced down at Roman's left hand and saw a matching silver wedding band on his finger. The smile melted off his face as he officially entered panic mode.

* * *

 _ ***Sorry it's taken so long for me start writing again, I've wanted to but I've been pretty depressed this year and my Dad found out in late July that he has colon cancer. He's had radiation and chemotherapy and is waiting on surgery so he's been staying with me while we wait and the doctors say there is a very good chance that he'll be fine soon. Then we found out about Joe's leukemia and once I had some time to process that, I wanted to write something sweet and romantic for my OTP. I'm probably a bit rusty but I hope to get back into things and write something nice.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Seth didn't know for sure when it had happened. They had met when Roman joined FCW and started his wrestling career. At first they were just co-workers and acquaintances, but Roman was such a nice and humble guy that they eventually became friends. All through NXT and their eventual debut on the main roster they were good friends until The Shield broke up. You would think that not being together 24/7 anymore would have hurt their friendship but they actually became even closer friends.

It happened sometime in all the years they spent being friends that Seth's feelings started to change. It was subtle at first, one day Roman hugged him and his heart started racing. He chalked it up to adrenaline from the match and didn't think about it again until he caught himself staring at Roman putting his hair up and thinking how good he looked. He lay in bed that night wondering what was going on in his head. Sure Roman was good looking, anyone could see it but when he looked at him he felt a strange sensation in his stomach, kind of like butterflies.

He shoved it out of his head and then The Shield broke up and he thought that he would get over this weird crush that he had so he threw himself into his solo career, and it worked for a little while, until Roman had to have emergency surgery. He was terrified and after making sure Roman would be all right, he decided that he would stop deliberately avoiding him, he missed him too much anyway.

After that, their friendship grew and so did Seth's feelings. He couldn't deny it anymore, he was in love with Roman but he would never tell him, he could deal with it as long as Roman was in his life, even if only as friends.

* * *

Seth fell out of the bed and onto the floor. "What the FUCK?!"

Roman jumped and held his head. "Damn. Be quiet, I have a headache."

"Fuck your headache!" He yelled, scrambling back against the wall and noticing that both he and Roman were only in their underwear. "What's that on your hand?"

Roman looked at his right hand and shook his head. "I don't see anything." He turned his hand over and looked at his palm.

"Your other hand!" He all but screamed at Roman in frustration.

Roman looked at his other hand and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, he stared at the ring and said dumbly. "It's a ring."

"No shit!" He said, shoving his hand at Roman's face. "I have one too!"

Roman moved his head back and focused on the ring. "Huh."

Seth felt like he was going to explode. "That's all you have to say? Huh?" He felt like he was talking to an idiot and he shook his hand in front of Roman's face. "What does this mean? What did we do last night?"

Roman sighed and leaned against the headboard. "I'm sure we didn't do what you obviously think we did."

Seth stood up and started pacing, running his fingers through his tangled hair. "Then what happened? The last thing I remember was drinking with Dean at that club. Bastard wanted to play drinking games."

"You must have been losing pretty bad then because you were happy drunk when we left." Roman said, reaching for his jeans on the floor. "We went to another bar after that and that's all I remember."

Roman got up and pulled his jeans on. He stopped when he heard paper crinkling and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded the paper and looked at it, eyes suddenly widening. "You better look at this."

He reached over and grabbed the paper like it could bite him. His heart and stomach bottomed out when he read 'Certificate of Marriage' and their signatures at the bottom. He dropped the paper and ran for the toilet, throwing up until he had nothing left in him anymore. He sat back on the cool bathroom tiles and tried to catch his breath. It was real, they were married, for real. It should have felt like a dream but it was really a nightmare, one drunken night had ruined everything.

He vaguely heard the water running and Roman gave him a cold cloth that he used to wipe his face.

"It's okay, man." Roman said soothingly as he crouched down and rubbed Seth's back. "Everything's going to be okay."

Seth closed his eyes, enjoying the touch and hating himself for everything. This had to have been his idea. "How can you say that?" He whispered.

Roman smiled. "This is Vegas, we can just get an annulment. This kind of thing happens all the time around here."

For the first time all morning, he had some hope. "You're right, we can get an annulment and no one ever has to know what happened and everything can go back to normal."

"See." Roman said, helping him off the floor. "Let's get cleaned up and find out how to get it done. The sooner the better."

Roman finished getting dressed and headed to his own room to shower. Seth brushed his teeth and had a quick shower not even allowing himself to think of what it would have been like to be married to Roman for real. His only concern was ending this thing before they got found out.

He was just getting dressed when he heard loud knocking coming from his door. Roman was there, holding a newspaper and looking shell-shocked.

"What's wrong?" He said, grabbing the paper from Roman's hands. It was a copy of The Vegas Sun and right there on the cover was an old picture of them from when they were tag champs and the headline read 'Gay WWE Superstars Tie the Knot'.

He stumbled back into his room and sat down heavily on the bed and Roman followed, shutting the door behind him. He felt like the world had stopped turning and that he was completely hollow inside. This was a nightmare.

Roman grabbed the paper back and started reading. " _WWE Superstars Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins surprised the world this morning when news of their quickie wedding last night broke. The wedding has not been officially announced but various witnesses came forward saying that the couple exited "Weddings While You Wait" late last night in a celebratory mood with matching rings on their left hands. How long the couple have been together is unknown but they have been partners in the WWE alongside Dean Ambrose since their debut on November 18, 2012 as The Shield..."_

Seth stopped listening. It was all over. They were sure to get in trouble at work and now everyone thought that Roman was gay. He didn't care if people thought that about him because it was kind of true with his feelings for Roman but he had more or less just ruined their lives. Even getting an annulment couldn't fix this.

He looked up and saw Roman getting out his phone and automatically reached for his. As soon as he turned it on, he was flooded with missed calls and texts from everyone he knew. He ignored them and instead looked at the texts from Hunter and Vince which increased in anger as he went through them. The last one was in all caps, demanding they go to the office and not say a word to anyone.

"Are yours as bad as mine?" Roman asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Probably." He mumbled, feeling like throwing up all over again.

"We'll, we better get back and face the music." Roman said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure things will turn out all right."

Seth snorted. He didn't believe that for a second.

* * *

The trip back to corporate was hell. Everywhere they looked people were staring at them, talking about them or yelling things. Most of it was congratulatory but reporters tried to talk to them as well but following orders, they kept their mouths closed.

By the time they got to Vince's office, he was a nervous wreck. Roman seemed calm but that was pretty normal for him, Seth was always the more emotional of the two.

Vince was seated at his desk with Hunter standing behind him with his arms crossed. They sat in front of the desk and he felt like a kid facing the principal for doing something bad. He just hoped he wasn't about to be expelled.

"What the hell were the two of you thinking?" Vince's asked angrily in his trademark gravelly voice.

Seth had to do what he could to minimize the damage. "It was all an accident, I swear. We got drunk and we don't remember what happened. We were just as shocked as you when we found out."

"I doubt that." Hunter said, rolling his eyes.

"We were planning on getting it annulled when we saw the newspaper." Roman explained. "We didn't know it would get out."

"Well that's not going to happen now." Vince said, "As far as the world is concerned, the two of you are happily married and that's the way it's going to stay."

"What?" Seth asked in shock.

"We are a family friendly, progressive company." Hunter frowned down at them. "How would it look if this got out to the world? Seth, you already have a strike against you and you owe us big time. We can't fire you without looking like the bad guys so you are going to pretend to be happily married."

He swayed in his chair and Roman grabbed him to keep him from falling.

"That's right." Vince said. "You made your bed and you have to lie in it. From now on you are a married couple. You will live together, train together, travel together. You will give interviews about how in love you are and that the company supports you. In about one year you will quietly get divorced and go on with your lives, but until then, no one knows the truth except the four of us."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth sat in his hotel room that night, well _their_ hotel room that night while Roman was in the shower. Their room had _one_ queen sized bed, one that they were expected to share because they were married. No more two bed suites for them, they had to appear happily married for a whole year. He sat in the chair facing the bed and remembered back to that afternoon.

As soon as the meeting with Vince and Hunter was over, they were ushered downstairs to an immediate press conference. He had felt like a deer in the headlights even though he had attended many press events during his career until Roman held his hand and they had walked out in front of all the flashing cameras smiling like a real couple. Hunter and Roman fielded most of the questions and explained that they had fallen in love and dated quietly before getting married. They said that they were so happily in love and couldn't wait any longer and just got married. They weren't planning on hiding their marriage for long, only wanted to have a few weeks to themselves before going public.

The press bought it, hook, line and sinker and they praised the company for being so progressive. Everyone seemed so excited for the future, except Seth. For him the next year would be difficult, living a lie inside another lie. Being married to the guy he was in love with but pretending to just be friends would be hell. Sharing a bed with him on the road and living with him everyday was going to be torture. He looked up as the bathroom door opened and Roman walked out just wearing a pair of sweat pants, skin damp from the shower and hair wet, curling over his bare shoulders. He was so handsome, you'd think he would be used to it by now but there were so many times when he saw Roman that he took his breath away. It's not just that he was handsome and sexy, but he was sweet, funny, kind, humble, and everything else that anyone could want in a husband. There was no way that he could keep up this lie for a year.

He got up, grabbed his things and ran into the bathroom needing space from Roman. He quickly took off his clothes and got in the shower letting the water spray over his tense muscles. All day he had felt horribly guilty about everything. He knew that this whole thing was his fault, he must have been the one to suggest that they get married and sweet Roman had agreed because he was so nice and drunk and hadn't thought anything through. He had had fantasies of being married to Roman before but he still couldn't believe that he could get drunk enough to actually force Roman to marry him. He should tell Roman that it was his fault but that would mean telling him about his feelings and he didn't think that he could do that. Their friendship would be over but then it would probably be over anyway once they got divorced. He couldn't picture them being as close as they used to be when everything was said and done.

He showered quickly and dressed before peeking out into the room. Roman was sitting with his back against the headboard watching something on the TV. He took a deep breath and opened the door, going over to his suitcase and putting his things away. He didn't know what to do. Should he go sit next to Roman on the bed or sit in the chair? Before they were married, he wouldn't have even paused to think about it, he would have just sat next to Roman but now he was second guessing himself and he was worried that Roman would think that he was making a move on him or something. He opted for the safest spot, the chair. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at it, trying not to look like he was avoiding Roman.

A few minutes passed while he looked at his twitter feed. "I know what you're doing." He heard Roman say and shyly looked up.

"I'm not doing anything." he said looking anywhere but at Roman.

"Really?" Roman said as he got up and walked in front of Seth, sitting right in front of him so he couldn't look somewhere else. "'Cause you're doing a really bad job of trying to avoid me. I think you're uncomfortable and don't know how to act with me anymore but nothing has to change between us. We're still best friends here or in public."

"But we're married... doesn't that freak you out?" He asked, looking right into Roman's dark eyes before looking away guiltily.

Roman chuckled. "I always planned to get married some day, just not so soon. And being married to you shouldn't be so hard, we're already close and rarely fight. Just think of all the money we will save this year sharing travel and hotel rooms."

"You're not taking this seriously!" He stood up quickly, forcing Roman to lean back or get hit. He started pacing the room and he heard Roman sigh and get up.

"I am taking this seriously, Seth. I'm already in touch with movers and trying to lease out my house for the year. I'm trying to do damage control with my family who are all upset with me for not telling them I was getting married and having the big ceremony and reception and for moving to Iowa. My twitter feed is full of people yelling at me for trying to ruin your career and hold you back." He ran his hand through his damp hair, a look of frustration on his face. "I'm trying to look on the bright side of things. Like I don't have to go through this alone, I'm going through this with my best friend at my side, the one person that I won't have to lie to about this for the rest of my life."

Seth's shoulders sagged. "You're right, this could be so much worse, at least we have each other to lean on." Roman put his arms around him and he finally relaxed into the hug.

"Nothing really has to change." Roman murmured. "When we were with The Shield we practically lived together already and we don't have to act all lovey-dovey in front of our friends. If they ask questions we just be as vague and truthful as possible."

He nodded against Roman's shoulder. He wasn't that good of a liar so telling the truth as much as he could would be best, luckily he was in love with Roman so it shouldn't be much to lie about.

Roman patted him on the back before they broke the hug and he smiled when he saw Seth yawn. "Let's get some sleep, we'll have to face the world tomorrow."

They got into bed and pulled the covers up before Roman shut the lights off. It felt strange being in the same bed as Roman and he tried to leave as much room between them as he could, but that wasn't much even in a queen sized bed because they were big guys.

"Are you really going to move to Iowa with me?" He asked in a small voice.

Roman sighed and turned over to face him. "Yes. You've got the school to run and I can't let you leave it for a year, I know how important it is to you."

"Thank you." He said looking at the ceiling. "I'm sorry that you're family is upset about it and I'm sorry I'm taking you away from them."

"It's okay." He felt Roman grab his hand and squeeze his fingers gently. "It'll probably be easier to pretend the farther away I am from them. They'll understand that as a husband I have to support you in your career."

He pulled his hand away from Roman and started to find a comfortable position to sleep in. When he finally settled down on his side, facing the wall he heard Roman chuckle.

"Good night, hubby."

His heart lept up into his throat. "Good night." he whispered. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly and the first thing he noticed was that he was warm and the next thing he noticed was that he was draped over a body, a very firm, muscular body. His eyes shot open and saw that he had somehow migrated over to Roman's side of the bed and was sleeping on Roman's shoulder with his arm slung over his chest and his leg in between Roman's. Thank god Roman was still asleep and that Seth hadn't woken up with morning wood. He started inching away from Roman hoping that he wouldn't wake up and he got out of bed as fast as he could. He all but ran to the bathroom and his face burned the whole time. He quietly closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror, he was blushing like a school girl. He angrily splashed cold water on his face and tried to forget that he woke up in Roman's arms for the second day in a row. Tried to forget how wonderful it had felt.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been given the rest of the week off for their "honeymoon" but most likely they wanted to gauge the reactions of the WWE universe to their sudden marriage. They decided to fly out to Florida and pack up Roman's belongings for the move to Iowa. Roman had a beautiful home, it wasn't big or glamorous, it was only 2 bedrooms but it had a large open kitchen, cozy living room and an amazing backyard.

When they had a show nearby, he and Dean would stay at Roman's and lounge by the pool or relax in the semi-private hot tub area while Roman manned the grill. Seth slept in the guest room and Dean slept on the couch but as fun and relaxing as those days were, the nights were just as troubling. He would lay awake at night and think about that hot tub and getting dirty in it with Roman or even worse, he would dream about living there with Roman. He may not have had a white picket fence but he did have a fence and he could see himself sitting on the patio and watching their little dark-haired child playing in the grass. It took a while to get there but he wanted it all with Roman, marriage, children and growing old together. He couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else.

They pulled up in front of Roman's humble home, a pale blue ranch style and he felt sad. Roman loved his home and now, because of him, he was being forced to leave it for a year.

They worked through the late afternoon packing up Roman's clothes and more personal items. Some things were being shipped to Iowa and the rest would be put into storage. They stopped for a quick pizza dinner and packed some more.

"I think that's it for today." Roman said as they finished cleaning out the pantry. "Let's hit the hot tub and relax for a while. We've earned it."

He gulped and nodded and went to change into his swim suit. By the time he got out there, Roman was already in the bubbling water holding out a beer to him. He tried not to show how nervous he was as he sipped his beer but he was. He had been in the hot tub with Roman tons of times but Dean was always there with them, this was the first time they were alone, wet and half-naked together and after all of his fantasies, it was a little weird.

Roman's hair was down for a change and his head was leaned back, with his eyes closed. Damn he was so hot! His powerful arms rested along the top of the hot tub and his smooth pecs were glistening with water.

He turned his head away quickly and took another anxious sip of beer, feeling a certain stirring in his groin. That could not be happening right now.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Roman asked, his head still tilted up to the sky. "This is what I will miss the most."

"Yeah, it's really relaxing." He said, feeling nothing like relaxation. He leaned back and closed his eyes and tried to relax like Roman obviously was. He tried to clear his mind that had been racing ever since he had seen that ring on his finger. Was that really only yesterday morning?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Roman had moved closer until he felt his fingers trace his cheek and he jumped as his eyes flew open.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Roman smirked.

"I-I was just surprised, that's all." He said, looking anywhere but at Roman.

"There's some dirt on your face." Roman said, going back to where he was sitting before. "Don't worry, I got it."

"Thanks." He said shyly, gulping down the rest of his beer. He wanted out of this hot tub ASAP.

* * *

They didn't really talk anymore after that and a little while later they went to their rooms for the night. He lay in his bed remembering Roman getting out of the hot tub wearing a small pair of swim trunks instead of his usual board shorts. Roman never usually showed his body off so it had been a bit of a shock seeing so much of him at one time and he had to take careful steps to keep himself from bolting away from the sexy sight.

He remembered Roman touching him, it had almost felt like a caress instead of wiping something off of him. He stayed awake a long time thinking of what might have been.

* * *

 ** _* Sorry for the short chapter. My dad was visiting this week and had a procedure that we had to travel to another city for. I'll try to write a bit more before his surgery so I will have regular updates._**


	5. Chapter 5

They had just enough time to finish packing and head out the next afternoon after Roman hired someone to clean the house and got someone to take pictures and lease the house out for him. They had to be in Toronto for Raw the next day and he was a little nervous on the flight but Roman seemed fine. This would be the first time that they would be with their co-workers and friends since they had gotten married and he worried what their reactions would be, he didn't want to lose any of his friends.

He was staring off into nothing when he felt something land on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Roman's head on his shoulder. He looked at his sleeping husband and sighed internally before moving to cover Roman better with his jacket. He heard a click and a giggle and he looked up at the girl who took their picture and smiled shortly before putting his ear buds in and closing his eyes to listen to the music. He couldn't wait to get back to their hotel and away from people except he would then be stuck with his sexy fake husband and he honestly didn't know which was worse.

* * *

Roman drove their rental car to the hotel and they checked in to their room. One room, one bed again for the whole next year and he still didn't know if he could handle that. He saw a few of the girls from work in the lobby and waved as they got on the elevator, they waved back so he felt a little better about meeting co-workers but he knew as well as anyone else that it was guys that were more uncomfortable with the situation.

They unpacked as much as they could and Roman went in for a shower. He was just flipping through channels on the TV when he got a text from Dolph inviting them downstairs for a late dinner. He smiled at his phone, relieved that things seemed normal between him and Dolph and said they would be down in 15 minutes.

Exactly 15 minutes later he and a freshly showered Roman stepped into the dining room and saw Dolph, Drew and Braun sitting at a table with two extra chairs. They went over and everything was normal, wonderfully normal and he felt himself relaxing as he had a beer with his friends. Drew gave him a few looks throughout the meal that he really couldn't decipher but he talked to him normally and when Roman put his arm on the back of his chair at the end of the night no one even blinked an eye.

He was actually happy by the time they got back to their room and he went to take a shower with a smile on his face. For the first time since this all started he felt like everything was going to be okay. He stepped out of the bathroom dressed for bed and still drying his hair and the smile quickly fell of his face. Roman was in in bed under the covers with his bare chest showing, casually watching something on TV. He threw his towel back in the bathroom and meekly shuffled to his side of the bed. He got under the covers and turned to face the wall. He couldn't bear looking at Roman like that, it messed with his mind and made him feel like they were really married. He wished Roman would dress like he used to in a tank top and sleep pants when he went to bed.

"You okay?" Roman asked and Seth could tell that he was looking at him.

"Yeah, just tired and maybe a little stressed." He answered. "I wasn't sure how our friends would react to everything but I feel better now."

Roman put his hand on his shoulder. "They're good guys, everything will be fine. It might be a little awkward at first but we'll get there."

"I hope so." He said, closing his eyes, tomorrow would tell all.

* * *

They showed up that afternoon to get ready for Raw and everything was... good. They got a lot of handshakes and pats on the back and congratulations from the guys and hugs from the girls with a few 'you make such a cute couple' comments as well. They went off to their dressing room later and Dean was there getting ready.

"I should be pissed at you two." Dean said with his hands on his hips. "How could you keep this from me, your coolest friend?"

"We wanted to keep things just between us until we were ready." Roman said smoothly. "We didn't think it would get out like this."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I get it but don't keep secrets from me, I don't like it."

"You got it." He said, trying not to feel guilty about the secret they were keeping from him about their fake marriage.

Dean smirked at them. "So," he said slyly. "Are the rumors true? Is Seth really wild in bed?"

Seth's jaw dropped and his face turned beet red. "Dean!"

Dean's smirk turned into a huge grin and he was just about to shout at him when he saw Roman give a big wink at Dean. He turned around quickly so Dean wouldn't see his face. He could not believe this was his life right now.

He could hear Dean chuckling. "You know that you just made so many fangirls happy with this thing. It's all anyone can talk about."

"I seem to remember some people shipping all three of us together. You're not feeling left out are you?" Roman said teasingly.

"Shit no." Dean said. "If I ever get the urge to take it in the ass, I have a lady willing to do it for me."

Seth shook his head, he didn't even know what to say anymore.

"Are you sure?" Roman said, puckering his lips exaggeratedly and moving towards Dean.

Dean held up his hands. "Stay away from me dude."

He watched helplessly as Roman chased Dean around the locker room making kissing sounds before Roman cut him off and caught him from behind and gave him a noogie.

"Hey! Watch it, my hair's too short for that shit." Dean said as he laughed and pushed Roman away.

Just like that, everything was normal between the three of them and he could even forgive Dean's embarrassing question.


	6. Chapter 6

His segment ended early that night so he was showered and dressed and on his way to catering when he was invited over to a quiet corner by none other than Tyler Breeze. He was friendly with Tyler but didn't know him that well, Tyler was better friends with Roman since they were tag champs long before ever making the main roster.

"Hey Tyler, what's up?" He said companionably as he walked up to the equipment crate Tyler was leaning on.

Tyler smiled his usual charming smile. "Congratulations on the wedding. You got a really great guy."

"Thanks." he said with relief. "Sorry we didn't tell you guys, we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"No man, I totally get it. It's the same way with me and Dango." Tyler said lowering his eyes and blushing. "We just want it to be us for now, no outside pressure."

Seth tried to hide the surprise that he was sure was showing on his face. Yeah, they had great chemistry and were close but he never would have guessed that they were in a relationship. "Well you certainly hide it well, I never would have guessed, but you do make a cute couple."

"Thanks." Tyler said sheepishly. "We're actually thinking of coming out when he's back from injury. It'll be nice not to be the only same-sex couple out there." He rubbed his hand over his hair nervously. "I was worried we would lose all of our friends."

Seth wanted to comfort the other man so he put his hand on his shoulder. "I had the same feelings and I still do. When you called me over here I had no idea what you would say and a small part of me worried that you would hate me. Hell, I never had any interest in men until I met Roman and if I was confused about it, why wouldn't everyone else be, you know?"

Tyler smiled. "Same here. I've been around lots of good looking guys in my life, your husband included, and I never felt anything until I met Fandango. Luckily he was very persuasive and managed to get me to go out with him because I've never been happier."

"I'm so happy for you guys." He said, spotting Roman looking for him. "There's my guy now. See you Breeze."

"See you." Tyler said cheerfully. "We'll have to go on a double date sometime."

"Absolutely." He called out over his shoulder with a wave as he walked up to his husband. Roman held out his hand and he gulped and grabbed it as they walked away together.

* * *

They were back in their hotel room later that night relaxing and watching some TV but he couldn't get his conversation with Tyler out of his head. What would they think if they knew that this was all a lie? They were lying about something so important, something people have died over and they weren't even gay, Roman was straight and he was... bi? He still found girls sexy but he only wanted to have sex with Roman, other guys didn't do anything for him. Could you be bi and only be attracted to one person of the same gender? He didn't even know.

He looked at Roman stretched out on the bed beside him watching an old episode of Game of Thrones. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world but he wondered if Roman felt as conflicted about life as he did.

As if sensing what was going through his mind at that moment, Roman glanced over at him and smiled. He had no choice but to smile back at his husband.

"I can practically hear you thinking." Roman muttered before pulling him to lay down, his head cushioned on Roman's shoulder. "Relax for a while. It's good for you."

He was tense for a few moments until he realized that that was where Roman meant for him to lay. Should he pull away or stay? Roman still looked completely relaxed. Fuck it. If Roman wanted them to relax together, then he would enjoy almost cuddling with him. He relaxed and started watching the show thinking that he would make a much better Jon Snow.

* * *

 _ ***Sorry for another short chapter but I've been out of town for my Dad's surgery which went well. He has at least 10 more days in the hospital so we might have short chapters for a while.**_


	7. Chapter 7

After a restless night filled with too much overthinking, erotic dreams about his husband that lead to more overthinking and once again waking up tangled in Roman's arms, they were headed home to Iowa. He was exhausted and he looked like hell, something which Roman had also pointed out, but a little more politely.

"You really should have a little nap or at least close your eyes and rest," Roman said gently as he tried to watch a movie on the plane. "You look tired. But I guess that newlyweds do look tired, if you know what I mean?" He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

He snorted out a laugh. "That doesn't work if only one of us looks tired." He said shifting awkwardly in his seat. "Why don't you look tired by the way, you're the one with chronic insomnia?"

Roman smiled. "I don't know, I've been sleeping like a baby for the last week. Maybe it's because of you."

"Me?" He asked, eyes starting to droop. "What did I do?"

Roman leaned over and whispered. "We've been sleeping together most of the week and you always manage to wrap yourself around me, maybe I have insomnia because I can't sleep alone?"

His eyes snapped open and Roman leaned back in his seat grinning. He had hoped that Roman never noticed that they were sleeping so close together but he should have known better. This marriage was going to be a long, embarrassing year. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

* * *

By the time they actually got to Seth's house all of Roman's things had arrived so they set to work moving Roman's things into the spare bedroom. He was home for about 15 minutes when he got a frantic call from Marek begging him to go fix an emergency at the school.

"I'm sorry Rome, I have to go to the school." He apologized. "Marek needs me."

"No problem." Roman said with an easy smile. "Text me before you come home."

He grabbed his phone and his keys. "Make yourself at home because well it is your home too now."

Roman smiled and nodded as Seth walked out the door.

* * *

Seth got home late that night, exhausted and starving but seeing the lights of his house warmed his heart. He would say goodnight to his best friend and collapse into bed. He opened the door and was met with the incredible smell of home cooking and his stomach growled loudly.

Roman appeared around the corner wiping his hands on a towel. "Welcome home, I've got dinner waiting for you."

He followed Roman into the kitchen and his mouth fell open in surprise at the food spread out in front of him. The table was set for two with a large pan of lasagna in the middle, with small bowls of salad on the side and a bottle of wine with two glasses nearby.

"What's all this?" He asked, blinking up at Roman.

"It's our first real meal as a married couple." Roman said with a grin. "I hope you don't mind that I went shopping, there wasn't much food around here."

"Of course not. Like I said, this is your home too, but you didn't have to cook."

Roman looked at him knowingly. "If I didn't, would you have eaten tonight?"

He blushed. "No, probably not."

"Then let's eat." Roman said as he steered him to a chair and actually held it out for him like he was trying to impress his date.

' _Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, don't blush.'_ He thought, fighting an internal battle with himself. _'This is just a thing that he did as a friend, there's no hidden meaning behind it.'_ He watched as Roman poured two glasses of wine and passed him the one that had less in it since he wasn't a big drinker. He took a sip and even though he preferred beer, he liked the taste of the wine and he liked watching Roman lick his lips after he took a sip of his own glass. _'I'm an idiot.'_

He ate his dinner chatting with Roman about their days and it all felt so domestic and so right that he almost thought that they were really married for a little while. Good food, good wine and the man he loved, what else could he ask for?

When the meal was over, he got up to start cleaning. "Don't worry about it." Roman said, "I'll load the dishwasher while you go get a shower, you look exhausted."

"Thanks Rome, I would like to get some shut eye." He smiled at his sweet husband as he left to go to his bedroom. He really lucked out in the husband department. He got in the shower and let the hot water beat down on his tired muscles. He finished his shower quickly and toweled his body off before towel drying his hair. He was too tired to dry it properly so he would go to bed with it being damp. He was still rubbing the towel over his hair as he walked into his bedroom when he heard a loud wolf whistle.

He yelped and his eyes popped open to see Roman sitting on the edge of his bed grinning away. He quickly fumbled with his towel, bringing it down to cover his exposed body. His heart was racing and he knew that he was blushing hard.

"When I came up here, I wasn't expecting a show." Roman teased.

"Uh, why are you here, anyway?" He asked, trying to regain his composure and wishing he had a bigger towel.

Roman held up his phone. "You left this in the kitchen and your Mom called. I told her that you were in bed and would call her back tomorrow."

"Oh," He said as he grabbed his phone back. "Thanks for telling me, I usually call her on my first day back at home but I forgot."

Roman rose from the bed. "No problem." He walked to the door. "And thank you for the show." He said as he walked out the door, shooting a wink over his shoulder as he left.

Seth groaned as he blushed again.


	8. Chapter 8

The next month of their marriage passed by much like the first with Roman proving himself to be the perfect caring husband, He found a gym he liked near Seth's house and he cooked and cleaned even though Seth told him that he didn't have to. He even ran soothing baths for Seth when he got home tired and sore from the school or after a long match.

At work everything returned to normal except Seth still had a hard time sleeping in the same bed as his gorgeous husband and not being able to touch him. Once he fell asleep, however, his body had other ideas and he would still find himself wrapped around Roman.

* * *

One Monday, Seth was just slipping into his t-shirt after showering when Roman entered the locker room with a groan.

"That Drew sure can throw hard." Roman said, rubbing his shoulder. "I think he pulled something."

Seth walked over, concerned. "Take your vest off and let me take a look."

He waited while Roman unbuckled his vest and pulled it off but before he could even take his undershirt off he could see a bruise forming. "That looks bad, Rome." He said when Roman's back was finally bared to him. "Maybe we should call the doc?" He said, running his fingertips over the bruise on his shoulder and upper back gently.

"Nah, its not that bad." He said, shrugging his hand off his shoulder. "I'll just get a shower and we can go back to the hotel and rest. I'll be good as new in the morning."

When they got back to the hotel, he was still worried. "I wish you'd let me help you. Maybe I could rub some of that pain cream I have left on you."

Roman blessed him with one of his beautiful smiles. "It's okay, you really don't have to worry."

"Is it so wrong of me to want to rub my husband?" He said before he could realize how that sounded and when he did, he blushed, again.

Roman raised his eyebrow and his eyes shined with amusement.

"Oh go to hell, you know what I mean." He said trying to recover.

"If you want to get your hands all over me you just have to ask, baby boy." Roman said with a wink and Seth wanted to kill him, or kiss him, he couldn't decide which.

Roman stripped his t-shirt off and lay down in the middle of the bed while Seth rooted around in his bag and found the cream. As he walked over to the bed and looked at the wide expanse of skin, he gulped and suddenly this plan wasn't so great.

He walked up to the bed and gingerly got on on his knees and got close to Roman. His hand was definitely not shaking as he squirted a small amount of cream on his fingers and gently touched them to Roman's warm back.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked suddenly and he pulled his fingers off Roman as fast as humanly possible.

"I - I - your sore back..."

"No, I mean why are you all the way over there? If you're going to do this properly, you need to straddle me.

"Seth thought that he might have heard wrong or had a stroke or something. Straddle? He cleared his mind of the sudden influx of dirty thoughts he had and slowly climbed over Roman's lower back.

He tried to position himself on his knees so that no parts of himself actually touched Roman's lower back or his firm ass and it worked, sort of. His knees were stiff and his thighs tight as he leaned over Roman and started rubbing more cream over Roman's muscular shoulders and upper back, wanting to curse Drew even though he knew that he hadn't intentionally hurt Roman but this was his husband dammit and he was allowed to feel this way.

His hands moved slowly over Roman's back and putting pain cream on him gradually turned into massaging him. To be honest, he loved this. He loved having permission to touch Roman's body and make him feel good. Eventually the tension bled out of his body and he forgot that he was trying to keep his body from touching Roman, forgot that this was for Roman's pleasure and not his and his hands started roaming lower as if they had a mind of their own.

His erotic bubble popped though when he heard Roman sigh.

Suddenly he remembered what he was doing and he picked himself up off of Roman. "I hope that feels better." He said, turning around so Roman couldn't see what had started happening to his body. He rushed to the bathroom and washed the cream off his hands. He looked at his face in the mirror and even he could see the lust written on it. That had been too close and he couldn't let that happen again, for both their sakes.


	9. Chapter 9

In the month since the incident with the massage Seth did his best to avoid Roman which was no easy feat since they now lived and worked together. On days off, he spent all his free time at the school, texting Roman not to bother staying up late for him and when they were at work, he made sure that they were never alone, always hanging out with their friends.

Work nights were the worst because they slept in the same bed but he did his best to stay to the very edge of the bed and not sleep. It was ridiculous and hard, but he couldn't stand to wake up in Roman's arms again. Sometimes when he was especially tired he would wait until Roman fell asleep and sleep on the floor, chair or sofa whichever was available in that particular hotel. If Roman happened to catch him, he just said that he couldn't sleep or was not feeling well and didn't want to bother him by tossing and turning all night.

He could tell that Roman knew that something was wrong but so far, he hadn't asked. He didn't think that his luck would hold out for long.

* * *

It was early November at Raw and Seth was walking to catering to meet the guys. His usual liveliness was all but gone and dark circles were prominent around his eyes. He was about to pass a hallway when he heard his husband's voice and he sounded angry, very angry. He stopped in his tracks and listened.

"What's the matter Reigns, can't handle the truth?" Drew McIntyre's voice taunted.

Seth furrowed his brow. It sounded like they were fighting but for the life of him he didn't know why, they were friends.

"That's because it's not the truth, you're only seeing what you want to see." Roman said and Seth could almost hear his teeth gritting.

Drew laughed. "Everyone can see that Seth is miserable. Maybe he needs someone that can take care of of him and I don't think that you can. I would be _more_ than happy to."

Seth's eyes flew open in shock, was Drew implying what he thought he was? Before he could even think more on that, he heard a thud and a grunt.

"Listen carefully, McIntyre." Roman said, his voice almost lethal. "You stay away from my husband. Our lives are none of your business and believe me when I say that I can take care of _all_ of his needs."

Before he could go and interrupt, he heard footsteps moving away. He took a deep breath and hurried along to catering. He still didn't understand any of the conversation that he had overheard but one thing was obvious, he was making his marriage look like an unhappy one and that was something that he couldn't allow. Roman was a perfect husband and their marriage would have been a deliriously happy one if only Roman loved him as much as Seth did.

He arrived in catering and saw Roman sitting with their friends, Drew was on the other side of the table smirking and Seth wanted to wipe that look off his face. Roman looked up at him and as he smiled at him, he saw surprise and happiness on Roman's face before he smiled back. In that moment he realized the stress that his withdrawal had been causing Roman and he felt terrible about it. Well that was over starting now, not only was he giving people the wrong impression about their marriage but he was hurting their friendship and no matter their circumstances, it was still the most important thing to him.

He practically bounced up to the table and kissed Roman's cheek before sitting down and he could almost see the surprise on their faces as he did. "Hey guys, anything good to eat, I'm starving."

Roman rushed to get up and make him a plate and he let him before turning his attention to the others. "Sorry that I've been kind of stressed out lately guys. I've been so busy with the school and opening the new shop that I haven't been sleeping well but everything should be back to normal now."

Everyone understood and were chatting like normal when Roman came back with a plate of food, all of Seth's favorites and he dug in, quietly talking with Roman between bites. He felt better than he had in a long time and he tried to forget what Drew said about him but he could often sense when the other man was watching him.

* * *

When they got back to the room later that night, Seth couldn't wait to fall into bed and sleep. He would not be acting like he had and would sleep in the bed with Roman like an adult. He wasn't a teenager anymore and he could handle being with his crush, he had been for years already.

"You heard what Drew said, didn't you?" Roman asked barely before the door had closed behind them.

He took a breath and turned around to face Roman. "Yeah, I heard. I had no idea that people thought that I looked miserable and that it was your fault, I was just stressed out."

Roman nodded. "So you heard the other part too right?"

He considered lying so that he wouldn't have to talk about another guy liking him but he didn't want to lie to Roman any more than he already was. "Yeah but I wish I hadn't. I feel awkward around him now." He sat down heavily on the bed and lay back. "Do we really need to talk about this."

Roman came closer until he could see him. "No, we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to but just know that you're not in this alone, you can talk to me about anything."

He smiled tiredly up at his husband. "I know. But thanks, Rome."

Roman smiled back at him and really that was the best thing in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Life setteled into a normal routine again. Seth stopped avoiding Roman and made sure he was home early from the school on their days off and they spent time together eating meals, watching movies or playing video games.

Life on the road was hectic as usual but he went back to sleeping in the bed with Roman and most days he still woke up in Roman's arms. He just decided to deal with it and enjoy himself a little. But it was the nights when they were back in Iowa and he slept alone that were starting to bother him. He used to look forward to those nights when he would get a break from Roman's overwhelming presence but now he found that he missed it. He liked sleeping with Roman, feeling his warmth and waking up with him every morning, and now when he was alone, he had a hard time falling asleep.

Eventually it was time for Thanksgiving. They had decided that they would spend Thanksgiving with Seth's family and Christmas with Roman's. Seth wasn't really too nervous about it because Roman had met his mom, step-dad and brother before and they had liked him, Roman had a way about him that made people like him. He was a little worried about getting questioned about the fact that he suddenly had a husband even though he had never dated a guy before but his family was pretty cool about these kinds of things and he thought that things would be okay. He was just glad that his cousin Jared wasn't going to be there this year, that guy was a jerk and had dedicated his life to making Seth miserable.

* * *

They pulled up in front of his parents house and and he smiled when he saw his mother cooking up a storm through the kitchen window. He was glad that everyone had met Roman before and he wouldn't have to be awkwardly introducing him to his parents for the first time.

While he was lost in his head, Roman had come over and opened his door for him. "You coming in or not?"

He smiled up at Roman. "Of course, I was just thinking of how nice it is to be home."

Roman smiled and held out his hand and he grabbed it as he got out. They walked up to the front door still holding hands and just as he was about to knock on the door, it was opened by his pain-in-the-ass cousin Jared.

"Well, well, well, so it's true." Jared said with an annoying smirk. "I thought that it was all just a publicity stunt but I should have known you liked taking in the ass. You always were a glutton for punishment."

Seth wanted to tear him a new one but at the same time, he was sad because his happy holiday was ruined. He was just about to say something when Roman dropped his hand and stepped forward.

"I don't know who exactly you are but if you are here that means that you are probably related to Seth in some way." Roman said, his voice tight. "Since you are his family I will be very nice and tell you that you will never speak to my husband like that in my presence again. I know that Seth is very capable of taking care of himself but I also know that he is too nice to put you in your place, but I'm not."

He looked at Jared and saw him swallow very visibly. Roman could be incredibly menacing when he wanted to be but even Seth had only seen it a few times before. He was very touched that Roman deemed it to be one of those times.

His step-dad walked up behind Jared at that moment. "Hey boys, come on in."

As they walked passed Jared, he kind if wanted to stick his tongue out at him but he was a married man now and that was just a little too childish.

They walked into the kitchen to greet his mother first. "Mom!" he said as he almost ran to her and scooped her up in a big hug. It felt like forever since he had seen his mom and even though they talked every week, he had been almost avoiding her since the wedding. It's hard to lie to your mother.

"Hello." His mom said as he put her down. "What was that for?"

He held her at arms length. "I just missed you is all."

"That's sweet but let me get a look at my new son-in-law." She said turning to Roman. "Hello again Roman, thank you for making an honest man out of my boy."

"Mom!"

No one listened to his outcry as Roman smiled at his mother and she pulled him into a hug. Even though he was being ignored it warmed his heart to see his mother and Roman interacting so normally, chatting away until the potatoes started to boil over.

"Oh goodness, I better pay attention to the meal." She said turning back to the stove.

"Do you need some help Mrs. Rollins." Roman said, coming towards the stove. "Seth will tell you that I'm a pretty good cook myself."

"No, no." She said, managing the stove like a pro. "It's almost ready. You boys go have fun with the others."

They left the kitchen and joined everyone in the living room. He introduced Roman to the rest of his family and sat down to watch the game. Everyone was nice to them and Jared kept his distance which thrilled Seth. Soon enough Thanksgiving dinner was ready and everyone sat down to eat. There were questions about their relationship but they kept to the story that they had already been telling everyone and that was it. It was almost a perfect meal except that he was sitting across from Jared who had been sulky since Roman had threatened him.

When the meal was over, everyone helped pack up the leftovers and clean the kitchen while his mom relaxed. They soon joined her in front of the TV while everyone talked and laughed. He had had a few beers with his dinner and he was getting a little drowsy so he put his head down on Roman's shoulder and rested his eyes for a minute. He felt Roman put his arm around him and it just felt right. He was here with his family and the man he loved and he didn't really have to pretend anymore, he could just be with Roman like this and everyone was fine with it. He wanted to keep his eyes closed for a while and just enjoy the feeling but he felt himself drifting away.

"... should spend the night." He vaguely heard his step-dad say. "Maybe we should, he's so tired..." Roman's voice said before he realized that they were talking about him.

He blinked awake and saw that his brother and some of his other relatives had already left. How long had he been asleep? "No, I'm fine, we can go home."

Roman brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Baby, you're exhausted. We should stay."

"He's right honey." His mom said, "Besides you have your old room just waiting for you."

He yawned. "Mom that bed's too small for two people."

"It wasn't a problem while you were dating L..." His mom broke off. "Sorry."

That woke him up. "It wasn't a problem because she was half Roman's size."

"It's fine." Roman said softly. "I can sleep on the couch."

"Absolutely not!" His mother said almost offended. "I won't have my son-in-law sleeping on a couch all alone."

Seth rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "It's fine, we'll work it out somehow."

He grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him off the couch and up the stairs to his old bedroom. He looked at the bed, it was a double and had been large enough to hold him and his ex for a night or two in the past but Roman was huge compared to her and he really didn't think that the two of them could fit in that bed comfortably.

Finally he said. "You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No way." Roman crossed his arms over his chest. "Get your clothes off and get into bed."

He ignored the little jump his heart made and followed Roman's orders. Roman stripped down too and joined him in the bed. He shuffled over to give Roman more room but Roman just pulled him down into his arms. His heart started pounding so hard he thought he might have a heart attack. While Roman usually slept in his underwear, he had always made sure to go to bed fully dressed so that there would be more layers between them when they ended up spooning or laying like this in the morning.

There was so little fabric between them and so much of their skin was touching but he still wasn't satisfied. Someday he hoped that there would be nothing between them. He lay his head down on Roman's chest and closed his eyes... maybe someday.


	11. Chapter 11

After Thanksgiving was the rush to get ready for Christmas but this year they were going to pre-tape Raw so they could actually have the day off for a change. On top of the usual work stuff, he had to worry about spending Christmas with Roman's huge family and finding Roman the perfect gift to open in front of said family. What is a good gift to get your fake husband? To say he was nervous was an understatement.

A hand settled on his shoulder and startled him out of his thoughts. It was Drew and Seth winced internally. "Hey Drew, what's going on?"

Drew looked down at him with intensity. "Are you avoiding me because that's what it feels like?"

He tried not to show his guilt. "No, why would you say that?"

Drew cocked his eyebrow. "Because for the past, I don't know, 2 months you leave the room everytime I come in and you rush by when we see each other in the hall."

"I never noticed, it's probably because things have been so hectic with the holidays." He shrugged.

Drew leaned in and put his arm on the wall beside Seth, almost trapping him in. "Are you sure that's what it is, or are you running from temptation."

He furrowed his brow. "I really don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on Seth, I've seen the way you look at me, everyone has." Drew whispered into his ear and his hand came up and caressed his cheek.

He batted his hand away angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about but I think that you are misunderstanding the fact that I am married." He held up his hand showing off his gleaming wedding band. "Happily married to the man of my dreams."

Drew scoffed but before he could open his mouth to reply, he was suddenly jerked back.

"I warned you McIntyre." Roman all but growled. "Stay away from my husband."

Roman went to make a fist but Seth grabbed his hand instead. "He's not worth it." He said quietly and before he could think the better of it, he stood up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Roman's.

Roman responded quickly and slid his arms around Seth's waist, holding him in place while he kissed him back hard. Seth had to bite back a moan as he felt Roman lick his lip but they were at work and this shouldn't be happening right now.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss and stood back looking for Drew but he was gone. "I guess that showed him." He said with a shaky voice.

Roman crossed his arms over his chest. "That was his final warning too."

He smiled at him weakly. "Next time I won't stop you."

* * *

The next few days he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. It wasn't a long kiss or a passionate one but it was one of the best kisses of his life and the way that Roman wanted to kick Drew's ass was so hot. The first night when they were home in Iowa, he had to excuse himself early by saying that he was tired and get into the shower. He tried not to touch himself when they shared a room but damn it he had needs that he had to take care of tonight.

He wished that he still had his toy but he had thrown it away when Roman moved in with him, scared that he would find it.

* * *

His toy was a modest size, not having the courage to try one of the very large ones he had seen on the website and baby blue in color. When the box had arrived, he had been so embarrassed that he had hid it under his bed and stayed away from it for a week. He had bought it about two years ago when he really started to realize that he was falling in love with Roman and he wanted to know what it felt like to have something inside of him.

A week after he bought the toy, he had been to the gym with Roman again and had got caught up watching Roman lifting weights and he realized that Roman was strong, like really strong. Strong enough to hold Seth up while he took him in the shower. At least that was the fantasy that his mind had cooked up. That night while alone in his own shower he tried to put his finger inside himself but he felt ashamed so he stopped and finished his shower.

He lay in his bed later unable to sleep and he took out that blue toy. There was a fight brewing inside himself but his curiosity won out in the end. He took out the lube that he had purchased with the toy and slicked up his fingers, face burning with shame and tried again. He stretched himself out and slowly worked the toy into himself. After a while he decided that it felt kind of good but he couldn't get off unless he worked his dick too and that's the way it had stayed until he threw the toy out. He used it occasionally through the years but since he didn't feel that incredible pleasure that gay guys talked about, he decided that it wasn't really for him.

* * *

He stroked himself quickly in the shower but he missed the feeling of something filling him so he breached himself with his finger, slowly adding more until he was rocking back on three of them. He leaned his back against the shower wall remembering that kiss and when he came, he had to bite his lip to keep from shouting Roman's name.


	12. Chapter 12

He was fine on the flight to Florida but as soon as the plane touched down, he was a bundle of nerves. He had already met Roman's mom, dad and sister a few times and of course he knew the ones in the business but that just made things even harder. He had to convince people that he worked with that they were a couple and he knew that the entire family were very touchy-feely. He felt hyper-aware of every move he made.

Roman drove their rental chatting happily about his family traditions and how excited he was to see everyone again. He loved watching how happy and animated Roman was and he really admired his commitment to his family, a family that he was now, at least temporarily, a part of.

They had actually arrived early so only Roman's mother was there preparing for the potluck dinner they were having later that evening. They had time to chat with her while helping get ready and go up to Roman's old bedroom which unlike his room had a much larger bed. It seems that Roman's mother had redecorated all of the bedrooms as her children grew and moved out so that she had enough guest rooms for anyone that happened to drop by.

He heard voices coming from downstairs and knew that more family had arrived. It was showtime.

* * *

He was surprisingly at ease with Roman's family and it didn't feel like he was acting at all. Every family member that he was introduced to insisted on welcoming him with hugs and sometimes cheek kisses. He didn't feel to out of place or like he didn't have anyone to talk to because he knew so many of Roman's family already that he could go up to the Usos, Naomi, Nia, Tamina, Rikishi or the Rock and talk to them. As the night went on, he would sneak looks at Roman and he was so happy he was almost glowing and Seth swore that he fell in love with him just a little bit more because of it and he might have been falling in love with his family too. That night as they went to sleep, he wished again that all of this was real.

* * *

The next day was Christmas. The festivities would be a lot more relaxed with only Roman's immediate family being there. They were woken up by Roman's nieces and nephews banging on doors and running downstairs to open presents and the adults all trooped downstairs in their pajamas. Roman's mom was already awake and ready with breakfast which the kids tried to race through until she lay down the law that no presents would be opened until everyone was done eating and the dish washer was loaded. Seth had never seen kids do chores so fast before.

When everyone was settled down in front of the lit tree with Christmas music playing softly in the background, the kids made piles with all of their presents and handed out the ones for the adults. Seth settled back into the love-seat while Roman put his arm around him and they watched the children open their presents. He saw their surprise, awe and happiness whenever they opened presents and he wished that this would be their Christmas every year, maybe with their own children joining in.

He sighed and Roman looked at him with a soft smile that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. He was so lucky to have this just for now.

When the kids were done unwrapping and started playing with their gifts, the adults traded gifts. He had never found the perfect gift for Roman but he thought that he had found one that would make him happy and that had to be enough. Roman handed him a long thin box with cheerful snowmen on it and he handed Roman a box with snowflakes on it.

He smiled as he looked down at the present. This wasn't the first time they had exchanged gifts, but it felt special being married and surrounded by family. They opened their presents at the same time and laughed with happiness. It seemed that great minds think alike, Roman had got him concert tickets to his favorite band and he had got Roman tickets for his favorite football team. They shared a hug on the love-seat and when everyone was done with their gifts, they went back upstairs to change and get ready for the rest of the day.

Next, the family all trooped down to church. Seth wasn't religious but he wanted to go with the family. He and Roman held hands as they walked up to the church and he wondered if Roman wished that they had gotten married in a church instead of Vegas but then shook his head sadly, this wasn't a real marriage and he had to stop forgetting that.

After church, they went home and had lunch from all of yesterday's leftovers. He and Roman spent most of the afternoon playing with the kids and their new toys and it was actually fun. Roman was great with children and he would make an amazing father someday, with a woman because Roman wasn't gay, something else he kept forgetting.

They had another big meal that Seth was going to kill himself trying to work off and everyone sat in the living room with hot coca watching the lights on the tree twinkle and it was perfect. This was exactly what he wanted out of life.

Later, he stood out on the patio looking up at the stars when he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind. His heart leapt as Roman put his head down on his shoulder and looked up with him.

"Did you have a good time?" Roman asked, his voice quiet right beside Seth's ear, his breath warm on his neck.

He assumed that the family was watching them so he covered Roman's arms with his own. "It was great, I love your family."

"Mmm." Roman acknowledged, the rumble from Roman's chest running through Seth. "Everyone's gone to bed so we should head up too."

Seth startled. If everyone was upstairs, then why was Roman holding him like this? He coughed. "Sure."

Roman pulled his arms away and they went inside, turning off lights and locking the doors before heading up to bed. As he lay there waiting for sleep, he couldn't help thinking about the way Roman held him. Was it too much to hope that Roman was developing feelings for him?


	13. Chapter 13

New Years Eve found them attending a party with all their co-workers, everyone was dressed nicely and eating fancy catered food. Roman was looking particularly handsome in a pair of charcoal slacks, crisp white shirt and black blazer with his hair down for a change. Seth was dressed in a similar fashion except in all black and with his hair up. Some people were on the dance floor trying to avoid the New Day who were holding hands and bouncing in a circle, while others sat at tables eating and talking but everyone was having a great time. He saw Drew at the bar throwing down alcohol and turned away. Things had been strained between the three of them since their last encounter and he just wanted to have a good time tonight and not get into it.

The music slowed down the closer it got to midnight and when the first slow song started, Tyler and Fandango started dancing close together. Fandango wasn't back from injury yet but he was still a member of the company and got invited to all of their events and was frequently backstage at shows. Even though he wasn't cleared to wrestle yet, he and Tyler made the decision to come out to the locker room and it went very well, they had support from everyone which made Seth happy. He was glad that this fake marriage had inspired them to stop living a lie and be their true selves.

He was watching Fandango twirl Tyler around the floor gracefully when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see his beautiful husband.

"May I have this dance?" Roman asked, a soft, shy smile on his face, his hand held out in invitation.

He smiled back and tried not to show how affected he was. "Of course you may."

Their hands joined and Roman led him out on the dance floor. They weren't nearly as graceful or flamboyant as Tyler and Fandango but they actually came together very well. They danced close, their dance steps and hearts in sync with the music and as the song finished, Roman gently dipped him. He came back up smiling and some of their friends cheered which made him blush. They left the dance floor holding hands.

He had danced with many women in his life but he couldn't remember ever being so affected by being so close to someone, being held in their arms. It felt like so much more than a dance.

They were dancing again when the countdown to midnight started and everyone turned to look out the large windows, waiting to watch the fireworks. He was chanting the numbers with everyone when he turned to look at Roman and right when the clock struck midnight Roman kissed him.

It wasn't like their other kiss, soft, sweet and tender. This kiss was all passion and intensity and Seth felt like he was hit by lightning, even his toes were tingling.

He didn't fight it this time, he sank into it and put his arms around Roman's neck while Roman wrapped his arms around his waist. It was perfect. Their tongues tangled, teeth clashed as they each fought to kiss the other harder, like they couldn't get enough of each other. After what seemed like forever, they let go of each other and stepped back just looking. Seth knew he must be dreaming because Roman looked at him like he had always wanted him to, his desire showed so intensely in his eyes that he shivered. While everyone was still celebrating and watching the fireworks, he held out his hand to Roman and when he took it, he led him silently out the door.

They held hands all the way down in the elevator and when it stopped in the garage, they ran to their rental, Roman driving them to their hotel. When they got there, his hands shook as he tried to unlock the door, Roman was not helping when he let Seth's hair down before moving it to the side and starting to kiss his neck. He moaned and when the door finally opened, he could have cried with relief.

He rushed Roman in and turned to lock the door behind them, just remembering to put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door knob. When he turned, Roman was already out of his blazer and reaching for him. He flung himself at Roman and they started kissing again as he worked himself out of his own blazer. They kicked off their shoes and started moving, when they reached the bed Roman actually threw him onto it before falling on him and ripping Seth's shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. Seth couldn't remember ever being so turned on in his life and he grabbed Roman by the belt and pulled him down for another mind-blowing kiss. But Roman didn't stay down for long, his hands were busy getting the shirt off of Seth and somehow his own disappeared as well.

They were chest to chest, skin to skin and he gasped at the feeling. Roman took that opportunity to attack his neck, biting, kissing, sucking and licking at him like he couldn't get enough of the way he tasted. His fingers trembled as he started to undo his belt and open his pants because he was so hard, he was sure he would burst out of them if he didn't get them off and while he was distracted, Roman sucked one of his nipples into his mouth.

His back arched off the bed in surprise and he whined as Roman gently bit down on his nipple before soothing it with the swipe of his tongue. He didn't think that he would make it, he had never felt so amazing before. All of the women he had been with before couldn't compare and they had only just started!

Roman switched to the other nipple and his hands attacked Roman's belt and pants, needing to have them both totally bare and pressed together. Roman's head came up off Seth's chest and he kissed him long and slow until he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. The kiss broke and Roman pressed his forehead to his and they panted in each other's faces.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked, his eyes begging.

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Roman smiled and leaned down to take both their pants the rest of the way off and finally they were both completely naked. He pulled Roman down again and rubbed their bodies together and that was when he realized that he had made a mistake when he bought the smaller toy.

Roman's eyes shined with amusement like he had read Seth's mind. "You have a toy?"

His eyes went wide when he realized that he had spoken his thoughts out loud and he was so embarrassed.

Roman thrust their crotches together. "Did you use it while thinking of me?" His voice deeper than Seth had ever heard it.

He didn't answer and Roman did it again. He shuddered with pleasure. "Yes, okay." he panted. "I bought it because of you."

Roman thrust against him again. "Good." He trailed his fingers down Seth's chest, then his abs but stopped before going lower. Seth closed his eyes, he wanted to beg Roman to touch him but he didn't want to sound too slutty.

His eyes flew open when he felt Roman's warm, wet tongue trace his length and he moaned low in his throat. That was something that he had never thought would happen even in his dirtiest fantasies. This encounter was better than all of his fantasies put together. He squeezed his eyes shut tight when Roman really started going down on him because the sight was so hot that he knew the could come just looking at it.

He was so swept away by pleasure that he didn't even notice that one of Roman's fingers was inside him until another one wanted to join the party. He opened his eyes and looked down and Roman winked at him even as his mouth was wrapped around his cock. He groaned. This man was going to kill him.

He really felt the stretch when Roman tried to put a third finger into him. He was used to three fingers, but his fingers, Roman's hands were much bigger than his.

"Relax baby." Roman said as he pulled his fingers out and put more lube on them.

How could he relax when he wanted this so bad? Roman smiled at him and just like that his whole body relaxed and Roman was able to slowly get that third finger into him. It was still a stretch but it didn't hurt and when Roman crooked his fingers in such a way, he jolted at the incredible feeling inside of him. "Oh my god, Roman! Do that again."

Roman did it again and suddenly he was desperate to get Roman inside of him, he didn't care anymore if he had to beg.

"I need you now." He looked up at Roman, eyes wide. "Please Roman, I need you."

Roman looked down at him with soft, adoring eyes. "Okay." He leaned down for another kiss and he started to put lube on his hard cock.

Seth watched everything Roman did as he leaned back on his heels and spread Seth's legs and put them on top of his thighs. He watched Roman's cock get closer and closer to his hole and he flopped back on the bed and relaxed his muscles. This was finally going to happen!

He felt the blunt head of Roman's slick cock as it kissed his entrance and started ever so slowly pushing into him. The head popped in quickly as if his body knew that Roman belonged there and he gasped. "Oh god, keep going."

Roman inched into him, trying not to hurt him and eventually, the burn started to fade as he felt him sink all the way in. "Oh Seth. You're amazing."

He panted and tried to get Roman to move but he stayed where he was until his body got completely used to Roman being there.

"Are you ready?" Roman asked, sweat glistening on his body at the effort of holding back.

"Yes please." Was all he could say because he had been ready for this for years.

Finally Roman moved and when he did he did it amazingly. He started slowly, getting Seth used to it until Seth started moving his body to meet his thrusts. Then he picked up the pace and really started giving it to him. Seth then realized that he had been using his toy all wrong because he never felt pleasure like this from it. Or maybe it was just the fact that it wasn't Roman filling him up that made it not as pleasurable.

He was panting and whimpering and it still wasn't quite enough. "You can go harder, I'm not made of glass." He managed to get out.

"Hold on baby boy." Roman smirked. "You asked for it."

He grabbed onto the headboard and Roman let himself go, fucking into him hard and deep and it was everything that Seth had ever wanted but didn't know it. He felt his short nails gouging he wooden headboard as he held on, the bed shaking under them as Roman gave him all that he had.

Too soon he felt his orgasm creeping up on him and he took one hand down to touch himself but Roman pulled his hand away and pinned it down on the bed. He wouldn't be able to get off unless he touched himself so he resigned himself to not coming unless Roman touched him. But he shouldn't have worried because only a few thrusts later, Roman hit his prostate just right and he shouted as he came, unexpectedly and completely untouched.

Roman slowed down but didn't stop fucking into him as he was overwhelmed by the best orgasm he had ever had. Vaguely he felt Roman climax inside of him and as he felt the wet, hotness fill him up, he decided that he liked it.

When they were both done, panting with Roman lying on top of him, he felt pure happiness well up inside him. Roman spun them around until he was the one lying on top of him and he cuddled into him. If this was a one time thing, then he wanted everything.

He felt sad when he felt Roman slip out of him and go into the bathroom. He sighed and lay back hoping Roman didn't regret it that much and he heard the water turn on. So that was it then, they weren't even going to talk about it.

He was stuck in his sadness when he was suddenly lifted off the bed. "What's going on?"

"I thought a bath might help with any... soreness." Roman looked at him shyly and his heart melted a little more. Roman took him to the tub and tried to put him down in it but he wouldn't let go.

"Come in with me, there's room." He asked, trying to keep from begging. He wasn't ready to let go just yet.

It was an impressive balancing act but Roman managed to get into the tub without dropping him and they settled down with him laying on top of Roman. They quickly washed up and lay together just relaxing. His head rested on Roman's chest and he traced lazy, watery circles on Roman's arm. This was perfect, this moment right now but then Roman had to ruin it.

"There's something I need to tell you and I hope you don't hate me when I do."


	14. Chapter 14

_"There's something I need to tell you and I hope you don't hate me when I do."_

Seth tensed up. What could Roman be keeping from him? "Uh, I think we should get out of the tub for this just in case I need to, you know curb stomp you into next year or something." He joked but Roman didn't even try to smile.

They got out of the tub and wrapped themselves in towels before going back into their room. Seth had a feeling that he should sit down for this. "Come on Ro, you can tell me anything." He said as he sat on the bed that they had so recently shared.

Roman started pacing and ran his hand through his wet hair. "You remember when we went to Vegas right?"

He smiled tightly. "Yeah, of course."

"Well, I haven't been honest with you." Roman took a deep breath. "I was never drunk, I remember everything about that night."

He was well and truly puzzled. If Roman wasn't drunk then why did he agree to Seth's proposal? Was it a bet or something? "Okay, you better explain more, because I don't know what you are saying."

"I waited until you were drunk and then I asked you to marry me." Roman said looking down.

"What?" He whispered. All this time he had thought that he was the one who asked. "Why?"

Roman sank to his knees and grabbed Seth's hands tightly. "You have to understand. I've been in love with you for years and I wanted to be with you."

Seth sat there in total shock. Roman was in love with him? This was the best day ever! A slow smile spread across his face. "I love you too, for like... years."

Shock and relief crossed Roman's face and he reached up and caressed his face. "I never knew."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "I never knew about you either." He leaned down and kissed Roman's soft lips. He didn't care that Roman basically tricked him into marrying him as long as this was the result.

Roman pulled back. "I need to explain myself more." He got up and sat next to Seth on the bed. "I thought that if I got you to marry me, then I would have time to get closer to you and hopefully get you to fall for me."

Seth laughed. "I had already fallen for you, completely."

Roman smiled but just as quickly his smile fell away. "I knew that we could just get an annulment so..." He took a deep breath. "I'm the one who leaked our marriage to the press."

"What?" He whispered. "We could have lost our jobs over that. You know how important wrestling is to me."

Roman got to his feet and ran his hand through his hair. "I know, I know. But I just felt like I had to take the risk, for us, for our future. I know how Vince and Hunter think and I knew that they couldn't fire us without making everyone think that the company was homophobic, so I used that to convince myself that everything was going to be all right."

Roman started pacing again. "I knew that if my plan failed and you didn't have feelings for me then we could just get a divorce and keep our friendship and you never had to know that it was all my idea. But if you did fall for me, then maybe you could forgive me, eventually."

Seth sat there on the bed. He couldn't believe everything that he had learned over the last few minutes. He sat there quietly thinking and Roman's shoulders drooped and he turned away.

He rose from the bed and silently walked over to Roman. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and held him tight, resting his head on his shoulder. "I think that we're both fools for not admitting our feelings to each other long before this became an issue but I want that same future that you wanted for us so I guess I can forgive you for your crazy plan that actually worked."

Roman turned around in his arms. "Really?"

He beamed up at Roman. "Yes but you have to spoil me rotten and we need to have a real wedding, one that I remember with all of our family and friends."

"No problem." Roman said, putting his hands on the sides of Seth's face. "We'll tell everyone that we are having a vow renewal ceremony because our family wasn't there the first time."

"Perfect." He said gazing up at the love of his life who just happened to love him back.

Roman smirked at him. "I do happen to have a video of our first wedding if you want to watch it but it gets a little funny."

He shook his head imagining how it must look with him drunk out of his mind. "Not now. I believe we have to make up for lost time." He gestured to the bed. "If you know what I mean."

Roman's smile turned predatory and Seth felt a thrill go through him before Roman picked him up bridal style and carried him to bed. They were naked in seconds and making out like teenagers. His heart was so full and now he didn't have to hide it anymore. He pulled back and looked at Roman's deep dark eyes. "I love you."

Roman smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ ***Well that is the end of another story. I'm sorry that I updated sporadically and left you hanging but life got in the way as it sometimes does. Thank you so much for reading and commenting, it really made me happy when times got tough. And thank you for the well wishes for my father, he is doing well after the surgery and is starting his last round of chemo.**_


End file.
